What hurts the most
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Pues por primera vez en su vida, Dean está comprendiendo que antes todo era perfecto; porque ambos tenían la vida por delante, y el dolor quedaba atrás. Y a su lado, se tenían el uno al otro. Soft Wincest.


_W_**h**a**t h****u****r**_t_**s t**h**e **m**o**_s_**t**

◦**Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦**

Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you"**  
**I write on paper erased away.

Still I sit in diner Citylight, drinking coffee or reading lies,  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you?

_(Sonata Artica)_

◦**Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦Ж◦†◦**

Porque miedo es lo que predomina, cuando sabes que el riesgo de morir no sólo sigue siendo pan de cada día, sino que además, a presente, está tatuado en tu nuca como una condena muda. _Porque cuando me muera, Sammy, vas a tener que aprender a cuidar bien de mi_ _bebé_ y Dean lo dice tan naturalmente – a menos que algo en la mirada de _Sammy_ le advierta que es mejor usar un poco de esa extraña cosa llamada delicadeza- que se supone que sea normal y que no duela, como si el perder el trozo más grande de tu corazón no supusiese dolor alguno.

Pero siempre fue incuestionable, ambos lo saben desde niños: Dean moriría por Sam y Sam moriría por Dean. Es que ¿son necesarias más pruebas? Es decir, si la perra de los contratos de _vida por vida_ no se hubiese ido al infierno – literalmente-, el círculo vicioso _de "La vida de mi hermano por la mía"_ habría continuado hasta ser capaz de marear al mismo Azazel (y de paso: que en paz no descanse) y por ridículo, patético e inútil que podría haber resultado, habría sido la evidencia más concreta de la hipótesis de eso que ninguno de los jóvenes Winchester es capaz de expresar con sus propias palabras: _No puedo vivir sin mi hermano_.

- Serán sólo dos cafés simples.- concluye el mayor, no muy interesado en gastar su sonrisa felina con el camarero (no-hembra) que tuvo a bien el atenderlos en cuanto se hubieron sentado.

¿Que por qué milagro de este mundo _serán sólo dos cafés simples_? Sencillo: el dinero se acaba, los bancos, algunos días, abren más tarde de lo común y por otro lado, la cena de la noche anterior todavía parece dar vueltas en los estómagos de ambos (y aquí es donde Sam se traga un casi inevitable _Te dije que menú para seis era demasiado, idiota_).

- Ser pobre no es lo mío.- Dean anuncia su descubrimiento, observando las bandejas que van y vienen. Y es que podría comerse todo el arroz de China en una noche, pero al día siguiente, el desayuno sigue siendo la comida más importante del día (en lo que a la mañana respecta, claro).

- Hm…

Ojos verdes se fijan en los pardos del menor, que están como encadenados a la pantalla de esa laptop, la única cosa de este mundo que puede acaparar la atención de Sam antes que su hermano mayor.

Sammy tiene ojeras, lo que no es del todo extraño, si consideramos a qué se dedican ambos y en general, cómo viven. A Dean no le llamarían la atención si no fuese porque, cada noche, podría jurar que Sam se duerme antes que él - ¡si él mismo se encarga de esperar hasta escuchar sus ronquidos, antes de cerrar los ojos por completo!- y de día, su hermanito no da muestras de estar cansado y si no fuera porque a veces tiene el aspecto de un zombi, probablemente Dean no se daría cuenta de que algo no anda.

Pero ¿cómo se supone que inicie un diálogo al respecto? _¿Sabes, Sammy? Me preocupas. Me preocupa verte cansado y que estés siempre tan malditamente triste; haz el favor de sonreír durante lo que me queda de vida, que no es mucho, para que mi existencia no haya sido en vano._ Sí, seguro.

Aunque viendo las cosas de cerca, no es tan raro que el chico Stanford esté distinto. _¿Cómo estás seguro de lo que volvió es cien por ciento Sam?_ Mierda, si Dean tuviera la respuesta, todo sería más sencillo.

- …una muerte súbita en el norte de…

Sin prestar atención al murmullo ausente del más alto (y ese pensamiento es recibido como una patada en las bolas), el piloto del Impala se dice que todo pareciera ser un calco de lo que era antes: viajes, insomnio, café, Sam, laptop. Sin embargo, algo varió, algo falta o sobra y eso le molesta ligeramente. Pues por primera vez en su vida, Dean está comprendiendo que antes, a pesar de las despedidas, de la desconfianza hacia el mundo, de la miseria casi permanente, todo era perfecto, porque ambos tenían la vida por delante y el dolor estaba atrás y a su lado, se tenían el uno al otro.

Ahora, Dean sabe que es cuestión de meses, antes de chocar contra la pared de la muerte y rayos, está seguro de que a cierta persona sentada frente a él no le va a hacer gracia quedarse sola, no porque sea cobarde. Sam no es ningún miedoso. Sucede que su hermano ha cometido el error de nacer con un corazón demasiado grande como para cerrarlo al resto del mundo y lo va a extrañar cuando ya no esté, aún si es más que evidente que, por sí solo, el chico va a estar bien… De cualquier modo, a Dean le habría gustado poder elegir y quedarse, sólo para cerciorarse de que nadie haga a ese estúpido intelectual derramar una sola lágrima más. Si es que le quedan.

La vista de Samuel vaga letra por letra y la información parece estar penetrando en su dotada mente, no obstante, por alguna razón, él está pendiente de su alrededor; no puede simplemente sumergirse en lo que lee, como siempre.

El tiempo se acaba.

_¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?_ ¿Por qué a Dean le es tan fácil dejar todo atrás, por qué está tan seguro de que él – Sam- no va a convertirse en una cosa triste e inútil en cuanto lo abandone? Mamá, Jess, Papá, Dean y luego, ¿qué? ¿Para qué seguir con lo que sea que está haciendo actualmente, si a nadie le va a servir?

Personalmente, si por él fuera, Sam mandaría todo a la mierda y se pegaría un tiro allí mismo; total, ya nada hay que pueda aportar al mundo, si es que algo aportó antes. Es que es difícil decidir si sí o si no, cuando tu vida está rebalsándose de errores.

_No hay nada que no haría por ti_ y así y todo, todas las cosas que ha intentado hacer para salvar a Dean resultan tan torpes como el mismo Sam conduciendo el bendito auto negro que se ha convertido en su hogar.

Y de pronto, una pregunta viola su mente de la manera más desgarradora que se pueda imaginar: ¿cómo va a poder viajar dentro de ese vehículo, sin Dean sobre el mismo planeta? Duele, asusta, lo asfixia el pavor que la sola idea le inspira y trata de concentrarse (otra vez) en esa estúpida noticia que les podría traer algo de dinero y ¿de qué sirve el prostituto dinero cuando la vida ya no vale una mierda?

Sam ha descubierto que le gustan las rubias, que le destrozan las despedidas, que le fascina de modo alarmante despedazar a los demonios y sobre todo, que necesita a su hermano, aunque el susodicho sea una mezcla humanizada de molestia, apetito (en todas sus formas), virilidad y sarcasmo. Siempre ha dependido de él, desde antes de nacer y de pronto, el idiota llega y le avisa que no haga planes para el futuro que los incluyan a ambos, porque en un año lo va a dejar arreglárselas solo. "_Muérete Dean."_ "_Pronto, perra. Ten paciencia"._

El café sabe horrible. Sam observa a Dean mientras se prepara el suyo y se percata de que le gusta con bastante azúcar, aunque está dentro de los rangos de lo normal. ¿Por qué se imaginaba que iba a ser una mezcla monstruosa? Dios (o quien sea) sabrá. La cosa es que ya no sirve de nada fijarse en cómo a su hermano le gusta el café. ¿Cuántos le quedan por beber, antes de marcharse?

- ¿Seguro que no se te antojan unos huevos con tocino o algo?

Aunque sea cosa de segundos, la respuesta parece tardar: una mirada incrédula y las náuseas se acumulan hasta obligar al interrogado a hacer una veloz huida hacia los lavabos. Seguido, evidentemente, de un sorprendido rubio con el estómago de acero.

Al vomitar, Sam recién recuerda cómo era el hacerlo, quizá porque, a pesar de que vive mareado y levemente asqueado por la decadencia que embarga al mundo, hacía tiempo que no vomitaba. Y se pregunta si antes lastimaba tanto o es que acaso esas lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos no son precisamente por estar devolviendo hasta el primer helado de su infancia, sino de algo que está más adentro y que simplemente, ya no puede guardar. Como sea, cinco minutos más tarde, ya todo está normal y él sale del cubículo.

- ¿Estás bien? – miradas que chocan. Dean reconsidera su decisión de no creer en los ángeles, al ver lo vidriosa que es la vista de a quien le habla.

- Sí.

Una mentira más, una menos, qué más da, cuando ya se ha perdido la cuenta. Existe una infinidad de lenguajes, a parte del oral y cuando éste falla, los otros se encargan de aclarar las cosas de modo implícito. De cualquier forma, el mayor no dice nada, no hace nada y sólo sigue con la vista a Sam, que regresa a su asiento cerca de la ventana del pueblerino local.

_No podía vivir contigo muerto_, dijo una vez y es cierto y detesta que al enano inmaduro (alias Sammy, cuando no se comporta como un pendejo) le haya dado por no reclamar.

Pero es que Dean no entiende, no sabe. Él no ha experimentado lo agobiante que es resignarse, porque él sí alcanzó a hacer el trato infernal y en cambio Sam, Sam no. A él nadie lo ayuda, nadie lo soborna ni intenta engañarlo: no hay escapatoria, hay que aceptar lo que viene. Púdrete, Anticristo, eres malo y a ti te toca sufrir sí o sí.

- ¿Todavía no tienes hambre, princesa?

El camino hacia su próxima parada – ninguna gran ciudad, ya que estamos- ha sido silencioso, rozando la incomodidad. Sólo se salvan porque son familia y la familia no está incómoda entre sí. Sólo taciturna.

- No.

El paisaje es brillante, fastidiosamente asoleado y digno de otra música distinta de ACDC o Metallica, quizá algún himno a la vida o a algún condenado país, ya que a eso que tiene él, Samuel Winchester, no es una vida: es oficialmente una joda. Lo decidió hace una o dos horas, agachado frente al inodoro. No tiene a nadie a quién ofender al decir que está hundido.

- Es suficiente.

El descomunal chirrido del asfalto quemándose bajo los neumáticos del Impala, cuando su chofer lo frena bruscamente, palpita durante un breve instante en la carretera prácticamente vacía. Sam mira a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se alarma (sorprendentemente) el menor, imaginando algo así como una atisbo de poltergeist o un ente del género. Pero no, es peor: Dean luce su semblante grave, el que comunica un rutilante _"tenemos que hablar"._

- ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que me harté. No sé qué rayos te pareció mal ahora, pero era mil veces mejor cuando lloriqueabas sobre mi actitud. Esto es absurdo.

- No sé a qué te refieres…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes, viejo: hablo de ti y de no hablar, no dormir, no comer y de actuar como si fueses tú el que va a morirse! ¡Mierda, Sam, crece de una vez y acepta lo que te llegue como un hombre! – un golpe al volante inmóvil y una ojeada cargada de impotencia brindan a la oración la autoridad que su emisor buscaba.

- Estás paranoico.- sentencia el más joven, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Nunca lo hace, así que no es un tic; solamente no sabe qué diablos hacer, es todo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te matara?

- Eso era distinto, Dean.- con voz seca, finalmente Sam da señales de estar al mismo nivel en la conversación. El nombrado, entre escéptico y exasperado, espera un argumento válido, a punto de sonreír con un deje de burla.- Era… distinto.

- Es lo mismo: déjame morir, es la única solución. Salva al mundo cuando me haya ido, ¿quieres? No será tan duro como suena.- Carajo, es que ¿el ser humano con quien le tocó compartir la sangre no posee la habilidad para hablar completamente enserio, sin bromas tontas de por medio?

- ¿Solución? Más bien, es el problema. Si encontráramos al que está detrás de…

- ¡Entiende que estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando me pedías…!

- ¡¡NO ES LO MISMO!! – el grito, que termina con un quiebre en la voz del pseudo-universitario, aplasta la última parte de la frase de Dean, quien, pillado de improviso por tan repentina reacción, sólo puede observar a su hermano, confuso.

Y el momento llega. Adiós a la resignación, adiós al mutismo. ¿Era mejor cuando _lloriqueaba_? Allí tienes, Dean.

- No es lo mismo, porque no era tu culpa, ¿entiendes? ¡Yo no tenía que morir por _tu culpa_, tú solamente tenías que hacerme el favor!

- Sammy…

- ¡PERO TÚ NO QUERÍAS MORIR, DEAN Y SI NO FUERA POR MÍ, TODO ESTARÍA BIEN! ¡¿TANTO TE CUESTA VER QUE SÓLO TE METO EN PROBLEMAS!? ¡¡NI SIQUIERA SOY CAPAZ DE PEDIRTE PERDÓN CUANDO SÉ QUE TIENES EL TIEMPO CONTADO, PORQUE NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO ASUMIR QUE POR MI CULPA, VOY A PERDERTE!!

Sí, allí tienes Dean. A Sammy, el estúpido intelectual, sí que le quedaban lágrimas.

- Oye… oye.

- Cierra la boca.

Sam se seca el rostro con la manga derecha, girándose hacia su ventana y determinando fingir que está solo. Después de todo, más le vale empezar a acostumbrarse, ¿no?

Mas el auto no avanza y al contrario, es él mismo el que retrocede, cuando los brazos de su hermano lo halan hacia sí y Dean se permite, luego de mucho, mucho tiempo de no haberlo hecho, abrazarlo.

Porque los abrazos se dan para celebrar o para despedirse y aunque ellos no tienen nada qué celebrar, tampoco es tiempo de despedidas, no aún y uno de los dos chicos dentro del auto, cuando el otro le seca una mejilla con su propia palma izquierda, decide que nunca va a ser tiempo de despedidas, nunca jamás y que puede que Dean no entienda nada en absoluto, sin embargo, ¿quién lo hace, al final? Las cosas no se comprenden: se enfrentan, se asimilan o en su actual situación, se revierten.

Sam va a salvarlo, aunque muera en el intento. Porque a fin de cuentas, a todos nos llega la hora algún día y por desgracia, a él le están pidiendo que viva aún luego de perder su vida, como si fuera posible.

Como si no fuera a tratar de hacerlo todo para cambiar las cosas.

◦**Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦****Ж****◦†◦**

**¡Cumplí mi meta anual de escribir un fic de Supernatural! TOT**

**Soy feliz :3 y a días del final del año nwn. Ps nada, algo lento y algo monótono; pero con angst, que es lo que este par necesita para ser adorable. Espero que les agradara, compañeras de vicio wincestoso xD Muchas gracias por haber leído, de antemano :3**

**¡****Feliz año nuevo**** (adelantado****) y arriba el Wincest y Eric Kripke**

**Si le encuentran razón al título, sólo imaginen uno mejor xD**

**Lo cierto es que ni conozco la canción, sólo me agrada su nombre y ya :B**

**Eso sí, me inspiré con otra canción nada que ver, del grupo Sonata Artica: **_**Shy**_** (¡totalmente recomendada!) Si el inglés no es lo suyo, felizmente les puedo traducir la cita, sólo indíquenmelo a través de un (jujuju) review e.e**

**Sería todo.**

**Bye n3n**


End file.
